The goals for this project are four fold; 1) to define and correlate the biochemical, mechanical, structural, and biological characteristics of scar tissue about tendons and joints; 2) to determine the effects of mechanical stress on biochemical and structural alterations in the scar and correlate these changes with the subsequent biochemical changes; 3) to determine the response of scar to an acute stress and correlate this response with the subsequent biological behavior of the scar and 4) to design a mathematical predictive model. These goals will be obtained by defining the biological activity of scar in man and production of scar in animals for biochemical, mechanical and functional analysis and determination of the effects of various levels of stress on tissue reorganization.